If I Can't Love Her
"If I Can't Love Her" is a song sung by the Beast in the Act I finale of the musical version of Beauty and the Beast. Belle, frightened for her life after the Beast's violent tantrum over her intrusion in the West Wing, has fled the castle. The Beast, aware of his potentially fatal mistake, realizes that he will have to change his ways if he ever wishes to break his enchantment. Later, when Belle sees in the magic mirror that her father is in trouble, the Beast lets Belle go, dashing all his hopes of breaking the spell. The song is particularly famous for its spectacular element of the Beast standing on a balcony looking out to the starry night sky. Lyrics First version= And in my twisted face There's not the slightest trace Of anything that even hints at kindness And from my tortured shape No comfort, no escape I see, but deep within is utter blindness Hopeless As my dream dies As the time flies Love a lost illusion Helpless Unforgiven Cold and driven To this sad conclusion No beauty could move me No goodness improve me No power on earth, if I can't love her No passion could reach me No lesson could teach me How I could have loved her And make her love me too If I can't love her, then who? Long ago I should have seen All the things I could have been Careless and unthinking, I moved onward No pain could be deeper No life could be cheaper No point anymore, if I can't love her No spirit could win me No hope left within me Hope I could have loved her And that she'd set me free But it's not to be If I can't love her Let the world be done with me |-|Reprise (soundtrack)= No pain could be deeper No life could be cheaper No point anymore if she can't love me No hope she would do so No dream to pursue so I look to myself Despise all the things I see For I know that she Cannot set me free Let the world be done with me |-|Reprise (stage)= No spell has been broken No words have been spoken No point anymore if she can't love me No hope she would do so No dream to pursue, so I finally know that I will always be In this hopeless state And condemned to wait Wait for death to set me free Trivia * While the song was not in the film, an instrumental portion of the tune to the lyrics, "Long ago I should have seen/All the things I could have been," was used for the Prologue. It's also heard when Belle sees the torn portrait of the Prince, the Beast decides against killing Gaston, and the spell is broken. * In the 2017 remake of the original movie, the song is replaced by Evermore. External Wiki *If I Can't Love Her on Disney Musical Wiki Category:Songs Category:Beauty and the Beast songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Musical songs Category:Disney Prince songs Category:Reprise Category:Songs with alternate lyrics